Halfblood University
by scarletfox106
Summary: 1. Gay relationships, 2. Cussing, 3. They are not halfbloods in this fanfic, 4. rated M cause I'm paranoid, 5. Hope you enjoy! 6. I obvisouly suck at summaries, I am sorry.
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

 **First of all: INTRODUCTIONS! YAY!**

 **Unknown: Shut up Scarlet**

 **Me: Fine, but still introductions**

 **Unknown: Why?  
**

 **Me: Unless you want to me clueless for the rest of the book**

 **Unknown: 0.0 ... Fine!**

 **Me: I always get me way**

 **Me: *evil laughter***

 **Unknown: Be quiet, let's get this over with.**

* * *

Like I said Introductions, weird conversation up there, but oh well. First, here we go!

 **HALF-BLOODS (BUT THEY ARE NOT HALF-BLOODS IN THE BOOK)**

Ember Ohita: Blood red hair, birght green eyes, new girl

Percy Jackson: Black hair, sea greenish-blue eyes, popular, #Percebeth (IDK if I spelled that right...)

Annabeth Chase: Blonde hair, gray eyes, smart girl, popular, #Percebeth :D

Silena Beauregard: Black hair, blue eyes, girgly girl (Not one of those mean girl girly-girl), popular (good kind!), #Beckengard

Charles Beckendorf:Black hair, brown eyes, popular, #Beckengard

Travis Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes, popular/pranksters, #Tratie

Katie Gardner: Brown/blonde hair, brown eyes, popular, #Tratie

Connor Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes, popular/pranksters

Leo Valdez: Brown hair, brown eyes, popular/mechanic, #Caleo

Calypso: Carmel hair, dark almond eyes, popular, #Caleo

Jason Grace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, popular, #Jasper

Piper McLean: Brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes (change color from Brown to Blue to Green), popular, #Jasper

Hazel Levesque: Cinnamon Brown hair, gold eyes, popular, #Frazel

Frank Zhang: Black hair, Brown eyes, popular, #Frazel

Will Solace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, popular, #Solangelo

Nico Di Angelo: Black hair, Dark Brown eyes, loner, #Solangelo

Drew Tanaka: Black hair, brown eyes, popular (Bad)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Light frizzy red hair, green eyes , popular (bad)

* * *

 **So yeah, that's all of the characters, besides the teachers which will be random but they don't play a big big role. Anyway, next chapter will be more interesting. I am sorry about all the bad ship names, I do not know all of them, so I tried me best.**


	2. I get settled in (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: THIS INCLUDES VIOLENCE**

* * *

My name is Ember Ohita, I'm 15 years old and I am going to a whole new school. I never really had many friends so it wasn't that big of a deal, or so I thought, my mom rented me dorm in which I shared with a girl by the name of Hazel Levesque. I stared at her for a moment, a bunch of stuff going through my head. Hmm, okay, I'm already creeping you out, I'm sorry. Lists, I'm good at lists. This will be a very long list...

1\. When I was 5 I went to a stupid asylum becuase I 'lost control' apparently, so yes, I am technicaly insane but that's died down. More or less...

2\. I have ADHD, so hehe that didn't help whatsoever

3\. I lost my brother when I was 5, he was beat to death, stupid 'doctors'

4\. I am a loner that is silent and I don't like to talk, I more... how shall we say observe...

5\. I get a lot of information from people just by staring at them (I know, kinda creepy...)

6\. I can read emotions and faces easily.

7\. And their 'aura' (More creepy, I know)

8\. I SUCK AT HUMAN INTERACTION! Insanity, yippee skipee (NOT!)

9\. I can pick locks, please don't ask

10\. I can also turn on a car with the key

Okay, so wierd list, anyway, back to Hazel. I found out a couple of things from her jut by staring, geez that sounded creepy. Lists, more lists, they comfort me okay? I know weird but anyway back to reality/mind finding out things about my roomie while she is awkwardly looking at me.

1\. She has a boyfriend, that was kind of obvious, she had a faint pink tint to her cheeck as well as faint hickey on her collarbone

2\. She had a sibling, she had that protective aura

Okay, she's an open book to me, well everyone is, and sometimes there are people who show pretty much everything, me being the new girl, already knew some personal stuff about this girl.

"So... I'm Hazel, what's your name?" she asked politly.

I look up and down, she was a girl I could trust.

My mouth twitched slightly, "Ember. Ember Ohita." I said simply.

She smiled and... sighed in relief? "Nice to meet you Ember." she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just nodded and the ends of my lips twitch up for a second, then back. I'm not one for the smiling types. She leaves me to unpack, saying she was to go meet some friends or something. I sighed and unpack my things, I didn't really have much, my clothes, a jewlery box given by my mother tht contained very little jewlery, my pencil bag, my school books, my notebooks, my other pencil bag which is personal, and my phone. I put the clothes in my closet, the box on the nightstand, my school books, my school penicl bag, and my school notebooks in my red leather backpack. I put all the other stuff in the drwer on my nightstand. I got a good look at the place, it was pretty nice. White walls, two beds, two on each wall, and a bathroom. The nightstand was a golden brown and had a lamp on each one. I sighed, and walked out closing the door. Now you may be wondering, wait doesn't your room have a lock? Yes, yes it does, but go back to my very weird list, I don't need a key, just give me a paper clip or a bobby pin, or even a safty pin would work. Anyway I walked don the hallway looking at teh ground, ignoring the voice I could hear in the dorm rooms, I went to the front office of the University. I take a deep brath and opened the doors and walk up to the front desk.

"Hello sweetie, how may I help you?" a woman asked.

I look at her and smile, "Hello, m name is Ember Ohita, I'm new here. This is where they said I could get my schedule." I said politly.

She smiled back, "Of course sweetie, I'll be back." the woman dissapeared.

I sighed and look intersted with a fake flower next to me. I was giving myself a mental list of everything fake of this flower when a door opened got my attention. I jerked up, probably injuring my neck in the process, but I didn't feel it nor did I care. I've been through pain, what's a little more? I saw two boys, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, and a black haired boy with dark brown eyes, yes I go for the eys first, you can get a lot of information form eyes. Anyway, the blonde was gave him a small peck as they were opening the doors, they noticed and both turned a bright shade of red. The woman came back with my schedule.

"Here you are sweetie." she said.

"Thanks." I said and took it and bolted outside.

I took a breath and shook my head, I sat on a bench and read through my schedule:

Math,

Mythology,

Lunch

Art,

Biology,

Social Studies,

Physics,

English,

Science

I sighed again, I heard laughter on my right, I glance that way and see the two boys that I saw in the front office. Honestly, they looked cute together, my lips twitch slightly, I headed back to my dorm, I got there and turned the knob, I realized that I didn't have the key. I pulled out a pencil clip and broke it in half, I put on at the bottom and one on top, I jiggled it a bit and the door unlocked with a click. I opened the door, I see Hazel and a bunch of other girls. I assume Hazel was just throwing a party, and I paid no mind, not like I payed attention to nothing.

"Haze, who's this?" a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes asked.

"Oh, girls, this is my new roomie." she said simply.

"Oh! You have a roommate now!" a girl with black hair and blue eyes said, she was smiling and all... happy.

"Hi! What's your name? Name's Piper by the way." the girl said. She was pretty, brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes, they changed from brown, to blue, to green.

I bit my bottom lip, "Um... Ember." I said.

"Ember, that's cool name!" said a carmel haired, dark almond eyed girl.

"Er... thanks..." I said.

We exchanged names, Annabeth, Silena, Calypso, Piper, and Katie. They stayed for another hour or so, I didn't pay much attention, I just wrote and listened to music. I ate a BLT sandwhich for dinner and brushd my teeth. I climbed in my bed wait for the first day of school tommrow.


	3. 1st day of school (Connor)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: THIS INCLUDES CUSSING AND BULLYING PLUS MINOR VIOLENCE (IDK what you catorgize as slaps...)**

* * *

I woke up in my brother's and I's dorm. We had a huge day-before-school-party with the group. Out dorm was trashed, not like it wasn't anyway, but I got up reluctantly. I checked my phone, it was 6:30. I changed out of clothes from last night and splahsed some cold water in my brother's, Travis, face. He woke up with a jerk and I laughed.

"Shut up Connor." he muttered.

I grinned, "Get dressed, we have to go to school." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he muttered and got changed. We made it out the door by 7:30.

We met up with our friends, Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will and Nico. Yeah we had a big group of friends and probably one of the most popular groups, aside from the sluts Drew and Rachel.

"Hey dude!" Percy sid giving Travis and I high 5's.

Katie cme up and kissed Travis right on the lips, he went red and I busted out laughing and so did the others. Travis kissed her back of course, and we all laughed at that.

"Hey, the party you two threw last night was epic! Feel free to do it again." Jason said.

I grinned, "Oh we will, we most definitly will." I said.

We erupted in laughter, but us and the entire hallway went dead silent, the only sound that everyone heard, heels clacking on the cement floor, Drew Tanka, the queen slut of the entire school. She pretty much fucked up every boy in this school, well except maybe us of course, anyway, Drew came up to us follow by her slutty minion, Rachel Dare, well Rachel Elizaeth Dare, but I didn't see the point of telling us her middle name. Drew stalked up to Percy, one of her many crushes.

"Well, well, well... isn't Percy Jackson?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Drew." Percy said cooly.

I very much rolled my eyes at her, I leaned against a locker with my brother at my side, and Katie on his other side. I can't blame him holding her hand, damn Drew and her sluttyness.

"Yes yes it is. Percy Jackson, _**my**_ boyfriend." Annabeth said creeply calm. It was always a bad thing when Annabeth gets mad, and Drew kept triggering her into that.

Drew clucked her tongue and looked at Annabeth in disgust, "I don't see what you see in this... pathetic little bitch." she said.

"Hey? Drew wasn't it? Don't you have something better to do than gawk? I mean you already fucked like what, all the boys at this school? What's another?" a girl said, all eyes turned on her.

She had dark red hair, glowing green eyes, she was leaning against her locker and her arm crossed, and she was talking back to Drew, no one did that.

Drew scoffed and stalked towards her, "And who are you?" she snapped.

Whoever this girl was, she stalked towards Drew as well, "Not a slut. As for you... that's another story, oh I'm sorry, stories." she said with false sweetness.

Drew and the girl were now only 2 inches apart. What the hell was she thinking, I mean I'm glad someone was standing up to Drew, but I have a feeling this will get scary soon.

Drew frowned, "I run this school, bitch. No one else does, and you are so not going to take that away from you little retarded bitch!" Drew yelled, then stalked off with Rchel laughing behind her.

The girl was on the floor secods after Drew slapped her, the hall was breathless and silent for a moment, then we rushed to help her. We heard her mutter something.

"We'll see, we'll see, but all leaders die." I heard her mutter, but I'm sure that wasn't what she said.

I almost pitied her, she was brave enough to stand and now she on the floor. Will offered his hand, she didn't take it and got up herself.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

She nodded she swollowed something, sh winced like she did't like the taste but she'd tasted it before, "Yeah I'm fine... just fine..." she muttered.


	4. Calming, talking, angry (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE**

 **WARNING: VIOLENT THOUGHTS, CUSSING,**

 _May gods have mercy on my enimies, becuase I won't_

 _~I'm not sure_

 _You never thought blood was pretty until you saw it bleeding from your own skin_

 _~I'm not sure_

 **Me: Ahem, Sorry about the creepy qoutes. Ember is feeling that...**

 **Sanes: You are so creepy!**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Btw, I call normal people unlike Ember, Sanes, I am not talking about the Undertail Character, I am sorry for those Undertail people who thought that.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, I most definitly was not feeling fine, in fact, I was the oppisite of fine, I was murderous. Who did thay slutty bitch think she was, she was going to pay, most people feared the demons in their closets, I become friends with mine, and they were going to help me pay for what she did...

* * *

 **Shadow: Are you talking about me?**

 **Ember: No, I'm talking about shadow figures, you are a demon dog.**

 **Shadow: Oh...**

 **Ember: Now go, the pale boy is looking at me strangely, go.**

 **Shadow: What if I don't want to?**

 **Ember: Shadow, go now, like seriously, now the blonde is looking at me really weirdly...**

 **Shadow: Which one?**

 **Ember: Both of them, now go fetch an arm or leg or something.**

 **Shadow: Fine...**

 ***Demon dog runs off into distance***

* * *

 ***Back to reality***

"Huh? What was the question?" I asked.

"I asked if you're okay, you didn't really answer Will's question." the latino asked.

I blinked going through the answer. _Physically? Meh. Mentally? No, not one bit_ _._ I didn't want to scare anybody so I just nodded my head and clamped my mouth shut. The bell rang, signalling the ten minute mark, I ran off at that moment, heading to my math class. The teacher wasn't there so I ran into the class room and sat in the back corner, no one noticed thankfully. I wasn't hidden in the shadows much, at last a good half remand in the light, I played with the zipper of my leather jacket, I watched people come in, and much to my dismay, both of the blondes, along with Piper and the pale boy came in. I gave myself a mental groan, they saw me instanclty and came to sit my me.

"Hey." Piper said in a bright tone, like what happened in the hallway never happened.

I nodded, acknowleding their presence.

"This is Jason Grace. My boyfriend." Piper said, gesturing to one of the blonde with glasses, he had a faint scar trailing from his bottom lip.

I thought Piper would say something but she busted out laughing, "So you saw scar huh?" she said gigling.

I scoffed, "Yeah, what'd he do eat a stapler?"

They stared at me in shock, _crap, oh I shouldn't have said that..._ I already knew that of course, my 2 year old cousin did that, he got a scar as well it just wasn't so bad. The bell rang ended our conversation, I never payed attention to math, nor did the teacher actually care, so I took this time to be with my demonic pets.

* * *

 **I should explain, I told you, I'm insane, so I literally see these weird shadow figures, one is a dog one is cat. My dog's name is Shadow, he's feisty but sweet in a demonic way, my cat's name is Onyx, she sweet, but get on her nerves, you'll be ground. Permanetly.**

 **Shadow: Hello again.**

 **Onyx: Hello Shadow, Ember.**

 **Me: Hey, why must school be boring?**

 **Onyx: Becuase the boring people are the sane people. Oh by the way, what's with the slap mark?**

 **Me: I got hit by some girl becuase I stood up to her.**

 **Shadow: May I beat her up?**

 **Onyx: After that may I-**

 **Me: Uh-huh. No beating up or eating any mortals/sanes**

 **Onyx: Aww. Oops, screeching sound, I think you have to go...**

* * *

The bell rang snapping me out of my shadow talk. I sighed and grabbed my bag, I had mythology next and I would proably space out again.

"Hey Ember, would you like to sit with during lunch?" Piper asked.

I stood there, not really sure what to do _answer, Ember, answer..._ I screamed in my head after a long period of silence,"Uh, sure." I said.

"Great!" Piper said.

I gave her a quick nod then dashed out and headed to my mythology class. Mr. Brunner, made me stand up in front of the whole damn class and introduce my self.

"Ember Ohita, would you please come up?" he asked.

I got up from the middle of the room, _crap, damn, fuck, why me? Ugh human interactions, sanes, I'll never fit it. Okay Ember, keep it calm, collected, name, age, and serial number. What, no, don't they can't know, ugh, stupid memorization! Just name and age._ I thought to myself as I walked up there.

I scanned the rooms, so many sanes eyes on me, oh if only they knew. "Um... my name's Ember Ohita, I'm 15... and... I'm from Los Angelos, California..." I said.

It was awkquard silence for moment, then Mr. Brunner said, "Thank you." I rushed back to my seat.

Mr. Brunner started to give his lecture but three boys came through the door, with blue sticky stuff stuck in their hair. Mr. Brunner sighed, "Why must you three always be late?" he asked.

"Becuase we have chemisty before this." the latino said.

Mr. Brunner shook his head and sighed, "Sit in the bck and no pranks." he said simply.

The brothers and the latino sat down in the desk right next to mine, "Hey your the girl that stood up to Drew." one of the brother said.

"Mhm." I said without really emotion.

They noticed my reaction, "Let us explain Drew's heirarcy of the hallways." the latino said.

"But first intorductions." the brother said together very dramtically.

"I'm and Connor Stoll." the shorter of the two boys said.

"And I'm Travis Stoll." the other said.

"And I'm Leo Valdez, the only sane one." he said.

My lips twitched, oh how that was true... so very true... "Anyway, you can never tell which is which becuase they look exactly like each other, but they're not twins." Leo said.

"Connor is a bit shorter than Travis." I muttered, "About 5 cenimeters, maybe 3. I'm assuming Travis is older?"

They just stare at me, _whoops, uh-oh... ugh why must my brain do this? Why?_ "You were going to tell me about Drew's 'heirarcy'." I said breaking the silene.

"Oh, um yes... Drew runs the hallway like a dictator, no one stands up to her, well except you of course. She's a gossiper, big time, I'm pretty sure, she's already spread some rumours about you for standing up to her. Anyone who gets in her way, she says something about them, and it's a small school, more or less, word goes by quickly." Leo explained.

I nodded at every word, my brain deciphering her, she was a hard person to read, she was easy to read on the outside, but insid she's hiding something and I intend to find out. The rest of Mythology past in a blur, and Travis, Connor, and Leo talked about Drew but I wasn't listening, nor did they notice. The bell rang and I got my bag and put my Mythology book in it.

"Hey, wanna sit with us during lunch?" Connor asked.

"Piper already asked me that, and I told her I would, so yes." I said.

"Great!" Travis said.

The four of us walked together to the lunch room, when we opened the doors, I got a blast of noise, the lunch room was loud, very very, loud. I bought my lunch then sat down with Piper. I sat across from her and when she noticed me she smiled.

"Hey Ember!" She said.

I nodded, everyone else sat down and Piper introduced them all. I made a mental note/list off all of them. The boys talked about the school, the sports and some other stuff and the girls talked about make-up and architecture, I listened silently as I ate my pasta. By the end of lunch we had all exchanged phone numbers and Hazel made a group chat. I had art then, and I have it with Will and Nico. I'm not sure if it was just me or it was just obvious that they were boyfriends. When I saw them, I figured that, but I guess no one else did. Anyway, we got to art class and the bell rang. Mrs. Hazati explained our excersise for the day, we were supposed to draw something or someone important to us. I drew Shadow and Onyx, Shadow was easy, he was just black dog with red eyes, but made the eyes green so it wouldn't creep anybody out, he was around my shoulder height so he was easy to draw. Onyx was a bit harder to draw normally, she had three eyes, two tails, and her rip cage shows, she also is surrounded by fire all the time. I decided that to draw a normal black cat, two yellow eyes, one tail, and have her rib cage not show, and no fire. I frowned, they looked so normal, like sanes, but oh well. I drew quickly, but it still looked decent enough, I talked to my pets, again.

* * *

 **Me: Shadow! Onyx!**

 **Shadow: Yeah?**

 **Onyx: Spacing out again?**

 **Me: Yes, stupid art class, I have to draw something or someone important to me. *groans***

 **Shadow: Ugh, but everyone you know is dead! Well everyone that you cared about... so what did you draw?**

 **Me: You two, only thing I could think of, but I made you two less...**

 **Onyx: Insane? Demonic? Bloody?**

 **Shadow: So can we see?**

 **Me: Yeah. *Shows mental picture***

 **Onyx: Sane.**

 **Shadow: Very much so.**

 **Onyx: Uh... Ember...**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Shadow: Blonde boy, Will was it?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Onyx: He's trying to get your attention!**

 **Me: Oh gods, well I have to go! Bye!**

* * *

 ***Back to reality***

"Ember? Ember?" Will said.

I broke out of my talk and turned my head towards him, "Yeah?"

"You kinda spaced out there." Nico said.

I shrugged, "I do that a lot. So... um... what was the question again?"

"Who did you draw?" Will asked.

I blinked, _shit, I can't tell them that I drew demon pets!_ "Oh, I just drew my pets, they uh... are dead." _Okay, yeah that's true, they are my pets and they are considered dead._

"Oh, I'm sorry, they're cute though." Will said.

I blinked, I heard Shadow and Onyx hiss and growl muttering that they are not cute and sanes. I bit my tounge from laughing, the teacher called us up to give her our drawings. I got up and handed her my drawing she looked at it and raised her eyebrow at me, I shrugged, she sighed then continued on. She the told us to draw an opposite of you or something or someone. I smirked, _oh how this was going to be easy as shedding blood..._ I looked around, many people were thinking of what they would draw, even Nico and Will had a hard time. I just mentally sighed and started to draw, I drew Shadow and Onyx as cute a cute kitten and puppy, fake wrestling, I then drew me smiling big with chocolate frappe. I added the finishing touches, and my lips twitched again. I mentally laughed, _oh how be sane would be... it would be so... normal... and I would hate._ The bell rang and I pack up my pencils and things, on the way out I handed the paper to Mrs. Hazati, she looked at it and looked at me, I stared blankly out, she smiled then nodded, I walked out. The rest of the day flew by like a flash, the bell rang once more and I headed to the bus.

"Hey Ember! How was your first day of school?" Calypso asked.

"Oh fine. A bit hectic, it was hard some of the assignments." I said looking down at the floor.

"Really? Like what? Usally the assignments are super easy on the first day!" Silena asked.

"The art warmup, but the actually assignment was as easy as shed- I mean easy as pie." I said catching my self, they musn't know about my past.

"Oh? I found that extreamly easy!" Annabeth said.

"Did you draw architecture?" Connor joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Pfft, no I drew Percy." she said.

Percy turned red, and Jason laughed, I never found what was so funny when people were embarassed. So I just held my poker face frown, until the shadows pulled me in.

* * *

 **Onyx: Ember 911 emergency!**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Onyx: Talia Falconhawk.**

 **Me: I thought I took care of her last month**

 **Onyx: That's not all, she's got Shadow**

 **Me: That shitty bitch! I'll make her dissapear, for good.**

* * *

I growled, and clenched my hands, it took all my will power to not punch a locker, but I think Frank saw that.

"Uh... Ember are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah... I just have to make a phone call..." I said then ran outside.


	5. Bloodyness (Nico)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING AND BLOOD**

* * *

Ember ran off, she looked like she was going to murder someone. I don't like to go into anybody's business, but this worried me, which was weird, becuase I just met her.

"So... we going to follow her?" Connor asked.

"No! We're going to let her make her phone call without us stalking her." Annabeth said.

The rest of us scoffed, well everyone except me and my boyfriend Will. I didn't becuase I don't like social interaction, and Will becuase I think it was a bad idea. Anyway, the rest of them ran off and Will, Annabeth, and I just followed them so they wouldn't get in trouble, we followed them, who followed Ember to the dark side of the school. We hid in the shadows, which for me was comforting. Ember took out her phone and dialed a number, she put it on speaker, probably a bad idea, but okay.

"Finally! I expected you hours ago!" said a female voice.

Ember rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm sorry if I have school! Unlike you I have a life!"

"Half a life sweetie." the voice said again.

"Whatever." Ember snapped, "Besides, if I had a whole life, things would be much different."

"Oh so you're hanging out with the sanes now are you?" the girl chuckled, "I thought you were better than this."

"Shut up Talia. Just give me my damn dog back!"

"I'll make you a deal, you join me again and it can be like old times, or I kill him."

Ember sighed, "How about you give him back to me, and you can come down and we can talk things out."

There was silence, "And what makes you think I'm here?"

Ember laughed, it put chills down my spine, which was weird...

"Oh _I know_ you're here." Ember said.

The call ended and Ember smirked. A figure came down from the roof.

"Call off the snipers too Talia." Ember said crossing her arms.

The girl, Talia, sighed, "Fine." she snapped her fingers and there was a breeze.

"Give me Shadow back." Ember said.

"Why should I? I've already drawn you out! I might as well kill you already." the girl said.

"Becuase if you don't you're going to have a very very very bad headache, you know I have others, ones that can eat you from the inside out." Ember threatened.

We only saw the back of the girl, but I could've sworn I saw the figure flinch.

"Fine, but this isn't the end!" the girl said.

A shadow danced around Ember, Ember took a breath.

"You know my past Talia. We used to work together..." Ember said quietly.

"Does this have a point?" the girl said aggitated.

"Oh yes Talia, you see we were the best of friends as we could be, until that one assignment... You said I betrayed you becuase I just couldn't undo what was done." Ember said shakily

"I don't see the point of this Ember." the girl said.

Ember smirked and nodded slowly, "You see Talia, you were the one, I couldn't undo what you did. Our mission was uncomplete, and they couldn't handle it, so they split us up and said if we ever see each other, put them in the ground. The only way to keep a secret between two, is to kill one... and that's what I'll be doing..." Ember said.

Talia took a step back, Will covered my eyes, I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but damn he was strong. I heard a gun shot and everyone else gasp.

"You're just another name on the list Talia, you never could finish the job. You cared to much, and when everything as at risk you broke down. You see I know you're weakness and I know the sanes weakness' I'm much stronger now. Becuase that was ten years ago, I'm 17, I can handle myself. Goodbye my old friend... Goodbye Talia Falconhawk." I heard Ember say then several more gunshots.

Will uncovered my eyes, I saw blood, on the ground, on the girl, and on Ember. Ember was walking away now, the figure slowly started to fade away, she looked to us and smirked. Could she see us?

"Don't speak of this... I'm very different than any of you think, and I know a lot of things. Don't underestimate me, I was 7 and I could destroy a government, I'm 17 now, who knows what I could do now..." she whispered then left. We walked out of the shadows to see her descending figure.

"Well that was..." Percy started.

"Horrifing?" Katie squeaked.

"What is with that girl?" Connor asked.

"Who knows... who knows..." I muttered, I felt Will's arms around me, I welcomed the warmth, I tried to fade away what I just saw.

I sighed and turned around, to the body. I walked up to the spot, but the body was gone, the blood was still there, but where was the body? I took a second look, the blood was spray paint? I shook my head and went back to my friends.

"That body... was gone... the blood... was spray paint... Something is up..." I said.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this was a bit too bloody and short. Just a bit of Ember's back story and who she really is inside, but that was the tip of the iceberg, I have much more planned!**

 **Me: *Evil laughter***

 **Sanes: You are creepy! Very very creepy!**

 **Me: *evil smile* I know...**


	6. Call, text, and planning (Hazel)

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

 **WARNING: CUSSING**

* * *

I walked back to my dorm room after what I saw. I hoped Ember wouldn't be there. I wasn't scared of her, I was just scared of what she might do. I wasn't about to question her after what happened. As I alked to my dorm room I thought about what she said, _does she really know all of our weakness'?_ I sighed and shook my head, _no that couldn't posible be true._ _No oneWai could possible know that... besides... we've only known eachother for two days... how..._ I got lost in my thoughts and didn't realize I got to my dorm, I ran into the door.

"Shit. Damn door." I muttered, I unlocked the door and took a breath.

I opened it, it was empty, I sighed in releif, I got out my phone, we had been planning a party or started too, until ember had to make that phone call and we all got distracted. Anyway, I made a group chat and sent it to everyone. I got a text pretty soon.

 **Me: Hey, so do we all want to do for the party?**

 **Travis: TorD!**

 **Connor: Yeah!**

 **Annabeth: We are not playing you're version of TorD**

 **Ember: What the hell is TorD?**

I stared at the texts, Ember responded and I didn't know if I should ask if she was okay or not... I didn't have to, I got a text a second later.

 **Piper: Hey Emma! Where are you anyway?**

 **Ember: 1. Don't call me Emma 2. That's none of your god damn buisness**

 **Percy: o.o**

 **Percy: ...**

 **Jason: What's wrong with the Stoll's TorD version?**

 **Annabeth: Seriously?**

 **Me: Okay, okay, everyone, how about we just not play TorD**

 **Frank: Okay.**

 **Silena: Aw...**

 **Leo: FIRE! WE SHOULD HAVE FIRE IN DA PARTY!**

 **Calypso: No, no we should not.**

 **Ember: I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on.**

 **Will: Wait... are we doing this at night or day?**

 **Nico: NIGHT!**

 **Will: Okay prince of darkness**

 **Nico: Now you're just gettig desperate, and don't call me that.**

 **Will: Okay Death Boy.**

 **Nico: Don't call me that either!**

 **Percy: Nighttime I guess?**

 **Me: Sure.**

 **Piper: Sure.**

 **Silena: Srry, I was busy so what are we talking about?**

 **Me: The party we were talking about earlier.**

 **Silena: Ohh.**

 **Silena: Nighttime seems fine.**

 **Annabeth: Not too late though.**

 **Travis: Nighttime works.**

 **Connor: Yes it works very well...**

 **Katie: Travis do not do pranks.**

 **Travis: But...**

 **Katie: No, besides you can do that at the dance.**

 **Leo: Nighttime is fine, and there is a dance?**

 **Calypso: Yeah, it's all over the school.**

 **Jason: But you might not have noticed becuase all the time you've gone to the princeaples office**

 **Piper: Jason!**

 **Me: Uh... okay...? Nighttime works for me.**

 **Frank: Nighttime works, but it depends what day.**

 **Will: Night works, and maybe on Friday?**

 **Nico: Okay. Who's house/dorm?**

 **Piper: Whatta about Ember's?**

 **Ember: 1. I have something going on Friday afternoon, but it'll be done by 5ish maybe, 2. Not my house, IDK about the dorm, Hazel can decide that.**

 **Me: Uh... I'm fine hosting it at our dorm.**

 **Ember: Wait, we probably shouldn't host it in our dorm becuase of school rules...**

 **Connor: Since when did you ever follow school rules?**

 **Ember: Forever. Well I try too...**

 **Piper: We could have it at my dad's house, he'll be gone all weekend so we could have there.**

 **Annabeth: That works.**

 **Nico: But no TorD please!**

 **Ember: What the fucking hell is TorD?!**

 **Silena: OMG you don't know what TorD is?**

 **Ember: No... I wasn't really social when I was younger, okay I wasn't good at socializing**

 **Nico: You and I both.**

 **Ember: it was different for me Nico.**

 **Travis: Anyway, truth or dare, you pick truth or you pick dare and someone will ask question. lets us do an example. Will truth or dare?**

 **Will: Truth!**

 **Travis: Since this is a trail run I won't ask anything bad.**

 **Will: Good.**

 **Travis: ... hmm... what's your favourite insane qoute?**

 **Will: uh...**

 **Nico: You really just asked that to a ball of sunshine? This should be good.**

 **Me: Wha... how is that good?**

 **Percy: Just answer the question Will!**

 **Will: ...**

 **Jason: Answer it already.**

 **Will: Fine! "Be yourself is about the worst advice to some people."**

 **Nico: Really? That's it?**

 **Will: Uh... yeah...**

 **Jason: Hey! I take offense to that!**

 **Ember: That is true, very true. ~Onyx**

 **Calypso: Who is Onyx?**

 **Ember: Something. ~Shadow**

 **Leo: What's going on?**

 **Ember: Srry. My phone got stolen again, but she was right, that is true.**

 **Me: Okay...? Well it's 8:00 and we have school tommrow, so good night.**

 **Travis: Sleep tight.**

 **Connor: And don't let the bed bugs bite...**

 **Ember: Wha...?**

 **Annabeth: Ignore those two Ember, they're nothing but trouble.**

 **Ember: Okay...?**

* * *

I turned off my phone and got ready for bed, I brushed my teeth and put on my pajama's, I crawled in my bed and turned the lights off. I couldn't go to sleep though and I didn't know why. It was one in the morning when I heard heard the lock click, I remained silent and still, I turned on the light and I saw Ember, her hair was knotted and covering most of her face.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Here and there. An old place where I used to go. I stayed on campus though." she said.

I nodded and turned the light off, she collapsed in her bed and we both fell asleep.


	7. Drew again (Connor)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, HITTING, INSANITY, VIOLENCE**

* * *

It started the normal day, Travis and I walking to our group, but one thing different. Ember was now here, and things were about to get much much worse. Drew was not about to forget the moment when someone stood up to here. There would be rumours, and sometimes those rumours would be true, but so far none, Drew was going to do something, but we would stand up with Ember. We are her friends, but sometimes I question if we really can help her, yes we helped Nico, but she is different. It just might be impossible...

"Hey Connor!" Jason said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I put on a smile and say hello and gave him a high 5. I snuck a glance at Ember she seemed to be looking at the shadows. Leo and I started talking about chemistry, or what we would do.

"Fire, everything on fire!" Leo said.

"Yes, but we don't want to burn down the building, even though it would be halarious." I said.

We laughed, but then stoped, the hallway went queit. Drew was here, and so was Ember...

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Ember?" Drew said.

Ember slowly turned her head, like she was a machine, "And isn't it the slut?" she said with false sweetness.

Drew just laughed, "Ember, Ember, Ember... I wonder if they know? If anyone knows, just what goes on in that head of yours."

Ember said nothing, but she twitched here and there.

Drew smirked, "Oh yes, Ember... I know all about that... What if it went public? What if everyone knew."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem... because what I've done... has been forgotten, no one will believe you."

Drew laughed, "Brave aren't we? I'll give you a timeline, age 3, you killed a person, age 5, mental asylum, age 7, you went to jail and you broke out, you also were an assassin were you not?"

If the hall could get any queiter, it would've.

"That was a long time ago. Sugar and poison, the simple recipe, for humans. Or in the middle... but those people are rare... the people who can fix the others. I'm not saying I **_can_** be fixed, I'm saying I've met all three. Insanity is something to enjoy, not to suffer from. That's pretty much what you do, when you enjoy the pain, but you suffer from the love. Insanity is love Drew..." Ember said quietly.

"I'm not insane, you are!" Drew snapped.

"Drew... tell me..." Ember said slowly looking up.

"What?" Drew said shakily, she was scared all right.

"How is your brother...?" Ember asked looking straight at her.

Drew gasped, her weakness had been shown to the world, "Gone, but unlike you, I didn't kill him." Drew spat.

Ember lost it, she lunged at Drew, pinning her to the wall. "I didn't kill him! I told you, Drew! Insanity is something that you enjoy! The devil certainly does, and the devil always comes to collect." Ember snapped.

Will, Nico, Hazel and I ran up to Ember, she didn't hurt Drew, she was just pinned her to the wall, but she put up one hell of a fight when we tried to grab her. She kicked and hit, but we dodged, she wasn't trying to hurt us. I grabbed her waist so she didn't lunge at Drew again.

"Have fun getting expelled Ember!" Drew said as she got up and walked away, the words echoed in the hall.

Ember jerked, but I held on, I loved pranks, but I hated fights, and Drew was making one. Ember clawed at my skin, it hurt, a lot, but I held on.

"Ember are you okay?" Will asked.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, she then nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine now... no doubt I'm probably going to get expelled..." she whispered.

"What no! We can tell the princeaple that it was Drew's fault, we can... w-we can... say that it was just a reac... a reaction..." Frank said, he was loyal, and he didn't want to lose someone else.

Ember just shook her head, "No... it won't help... when you look in the mirrior, you see your reflection, what's inside... when I look in the mirrior, I see devil's child, a dog and a cat beside her, that is truly me... there are too many skeletons in my closet, but I've made friends with them all, but shadows can't stay forever, some day they'll burn through... the difference between sanes and... people like me... is that sanes wake up. We never will, we're alseep for days and days, then we fade away. So don't try and save me, I've gone too far, you can't push me back."

"But maybe we can convice them!" Hazel said.

"No Hazel, we can not. I've fought through life, and I am done fighting." Ember said.

The bell rang and I let go, Ember looked back at me.

"I'm sorry about the marks. I never really wanted to hurt you..." she muttered, then ran off.

I headed to Chemistry with Travis and Leo. We walked in silence, we were all thinking about what Ember said. We got in our classroom and sat down, the bell rang once more. Our teacher, Mr. Paragon explain today's assignment. We had to colour fire by using chemicals, we weren't paying much attention and we managed to burn ourselfs. We had to go to the nurses office after that, but that gave us lots of time to talk since the nurses office was on the other side of the school.

"So..." I started.

"What? Something's on your mind." Leo said.

I sighed, "It's Ember, what if she's right? What if we can't wake her up as she says, what are we going to do? Just let her get expelled? I don't know about you guys, but I'm not letting this happen like last time. Ember is not going to have the same fate as Diablo, not if I can help it." I said.

"Then we'll stick by you. I'm sure the whole grop will. We don't want this to end like Diablo. We only knew him for a few hours, we're not going to let this happen for Ember." Travis said.

I sighed and nodded. We made our way to the nurse, Ms. Besso, when we entered she clucked her tounge.

"Chemisty?" she asked.

We nodded, she sighed and shook her head, "Stay here. I'll go get some ointment and bandages." she said then left.

We somehow started talking about the Day of the Dead dance.

"When is that dance anyway?" Leo asked.

"Um, think it's 27th. So this Saturday." I said.

Ms. Besso came back with a box of bandages and a bottle of ointment.

"Hand." she said to us, she started on Travis, "You need to stop doing these... pranks. Someday you're really going to get hurt." she said as she wrapped Travis hand.

"We know." Leo said.

"But we don't care, it's fun." Travis said.

"Fun can turn into hate." she said, "Give me you arm Connor."

I handed her my arm, I winced at the sting of ointment.

"Sometimes a simple game, can turn into a battle." she said, she looked in the box, "Hmm I thought I had more... I'll be back boys." she said.

A couple minutes after she left, five students piled in. Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, and Ember. Jason had a black eye, Piper had a cut on her arm, Nico had bloody nose, Will had several bruises, and Ember had a small cut.

"I don't even want to ask for you guys. Chemisty?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what's with you." I asked.

"Jason and his stupidness." Nico muttered.

"How was I suppose to know that it was real?" Jason said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe becuase it clanged when you dropped it!" Ember snapped.

"Calm down everyone, we didn't get to badly hurt." Will said.

"I has a black eye!" Nico yelled.

"Yeah... sorry about that.." Ember muttered, "But that wouldn't have happened if Jason didn't take the sword in the first place!"

"Oh so it's my fualt now?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is! Oh and next time you stried to staple me to a wall, I'm giving you a hell of a lot more than a black eye Jason!" Ember yelled.

"That was an accident!" Jason said throwing his hands in the air.

"You just had to five her the sword!" Nico yelled.

"Oh.. my, my, my, what happened?" Ms. Besso asked.

"Sword, punches, stapler. The usual." Ember said.

"Wait, this happens a lot?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, these four somehow manage to get hurt. During math class!" Piper said.

"Wait, why was there a sword in your classroom?" I asked.

"Who knows, it was just in the back where we were sitting." Piper said.

"I thought you stayed out of fights Piper, or at least try to." Leo asked.

"I do, but this doofus, cut me." Piper said pointing to Jason.

"That was an accident!" Jason said again.

"You don't look that bad Ember, why are you here?" Ms. Besso said.

"So these four don't kill each other, I'm fine though. I just almost go stapled to a wall, but I picked the spale out with pencil lead." Ember said.

Ms. Besso's jaw dropped, "A pencil?! Was it made of out of real or fake lead?" she asked.

Ember shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll get checked later okay?"

"But you could die in a matter of hours!" Ms. Besso said.

The room went silent, "Uh.. so what do I do?" Ember asked wairly.

The nurse sighed, "I'll run a test."

She bandaged us up and ran a test on Ember, she was fine, thank the gods. We walked out, we spent most of the time in the nurses office and missed out on second period, the bell rang signally lunch. We grabbed our backpacks and walked to the lunch room. We got our lunch and sat down.

"So, I hear you blew up the Chem. lab Stolls." Katie said.

"Um, yeah." Leo said.

"How much trouble am I in?" Travis asked Katie.

Katie just laughed and rolled her eyes, "A lot." she said simply then kissed Travis.

He turned red and I stifled a laugh. I heard a pair of heels behind me, we went silent and turned around.

"So? You're not expelled?" Drew asked.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easly." Ember said.

Drew frowned slightly, "Then you're going to have one hell of time throughout this school year." Drew spat.

Ember's mouth twitched, "I look forward. I'm already going through hell." She said, Drew turned and struted away.

Ember watched her walk away, her arms were crossed, I had a feeling that Drew wasn't going to forget this moment. Ever.


	8. Believer (Katie)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Katie P.O.V.)**

"Please Katie, you'll do great!" my boyfirned, Travis said.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I said.

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Connor started the beat and I started to sing:

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

I finished and everyone whooped, I laughed and bowed, I walked over to Travis adn smacked him upsidedown on the head. I laughed again and kissed him.

"Hmm, who will go next... Ah! Jason, my friend." Connor said, "I dare you to sing Castle by Hasley!"

"What?!" Jason yelled.


	9. Caste (Jason)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Jason's P.O.V.)**

I groaned, I didn't even know that song, I walked up to the stage and Percy turned on the music:

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise

Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised

And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the Kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used

If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised

And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the Kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the Kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the Kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

I finished the song and dropped the mic, they all started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'll give you something to laugh at..." I said looking around for my next victum, "Nico! I dare you to sing New Rules by Dua Lupa." I said.

His eyes widened in horror.


	10. New Rules (Nico)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V)**

"Nico! I dare you to sing New Rules by Dua Lupa." Jason said.

My eyes widened in horror, "But.. but.. I.." I stammered.

"Oh, just do it." Will said.

My fce went red, "Fine!" I yelled.

I walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone, Jason started the music, and I started to sing:

One, one, one, one, one

Talkin' in my sleep at night  
Makin' myself crazy  
(Out of my mind, out of my mind)  
Wrote it down and read it out  
Hopin' it would save me  
(Too many times, too many times)  
My love, he makes me feel like nobody else  
Nobody else  
But my love, he doesn't love me  
So I tell myself, I tell myself

One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You'll have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him

I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself

I keep pushin' forwards  
But he keeps pullin' me backwards  
(Nowhere to turn, no way)  
(Nowhere to turn, no)  
Now I'm standing back from it  
I finally see the pattern  
(I never learn, I never learn)  
But my love, he doesn't loves me  
So I tell myself, I tell myself  
I do, I do, I do

One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him

I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself

Practice makes perfect  
I'm still tryna' learn it by heart (I got new rules, I count 'em)  
Eat, sleep, and breathe it  
Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I (I got new, I got new, I)

One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him

I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself

I've got new rules, I count 'em (baby you know I count 'em)  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
Don't let him in, don't let him in  
Don't be his friend, don't be his friend  
Don't let him in, don't let him in  
Don't be his friend, don't be his friend  
You ain't getting over him

I finished the song, and my face got redder, beucase it was just awkward silence.

"Does this mean I'm not your type?" Percy joked breaking the silence.

I facepalmed my self, "Shut up Perce."


	11. Mentors, package, singing (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, A BIT OF VIOLENCE**

* * *

 **(Ember's P.O.V.)**

I turned to go, _should I tell them? No, they already have enough on their plates, I shouldn't add more..._ I thought to myself, I turned into the alleyway at the back of the school. I checked the clock, 3:00, he would be here in 5 minutes. I didn't know who exactly I was meeting, all I got was a code name, SH21. I put up my hood and my mask over my mouth and nose, my eyes were really the only thing you would see. Several minutes later, I heard a thump behind me. I turned around, and so a black figure, I didn't see much, since we were in the shadows.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" I asked.

They laughed, "Straight to the point. I like that."

"I don't have time for games. Why did you want to meet me?" I demanded.

"I wanted to give you this." they said, they slid a brown package to me.

I raised my eyebrow, and picked up the package, I looked at it, "What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself." they said.

"Is that all?" I said, knowing this, there would be a catch.

"Oh yeah one more thing." they said, he took out his gun and shot me in arm.

I fell to the pavment, "Shit." I muttered.

They walked out to me, "Hmm, last time I shot you, you were wearing a vest..." they said.

I knew who this was now, "Sky Hunter." I said.

He chuckled, "Very good Emma. You haven't forgot your training."

I read for my gun in my jacket, I had to stall him, "So, Sky Hunter, what have you been doing, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong in the news." I said.

He laughed again, "Oh nothing much... tracking my enemies and killing them, nothing big enough to go in the news. You're very hard to track Emma, do you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, I shot him in the stomach, several times, "I do know that. Sky, you're not the bad guy, you just had to apologize."

"No... my... brother... will... die... and... so.. will.. Knight..." he gasped, then he went still, he went cold, he was dead.

I sighed and watched my former mentor, dissolve into the shadows, "Oh Sky, whatever did you do? Why did you have to turn?" I whispered.

I sighed again and shook my head, I took the guns and put them in my jacket, I also took the package. I wa"'lked away from the dissolving body, and drove to a pharmacy, in the alley way, I threw the guns away, I didn't want them and they were out. I bought ointment and bandages, I went back to my dorm and got the med. kit from under my bed. I took off my leather jacket and picked out the shelling with the scapel and sewed it up. I put the ointment on the wound then wraped the bandage on it. I changed out my clothing and put on black jeggings, a white shirt, and a light cotton black sweater, I put on my black boots and I grabbed my phone. I textd Piper that I was coming.

 **Me: Hey Piper, I'm done, what's the address?**

I got a response pretty quick.

 **Piper: Okay great, I'll get have one of the Stolls pick you up, probably Connor since Travis is busy right now.**

 **Me: Okay, I'm at the school so I'll wait for him in the parking lot.**

 **Piper: Okay! See you soon!**

 **Me: Yeah.**

I headed to the school parking lot, it was pretty empty since it was 4:00. A few cars which were the teachers. about 10 miuntes later I saw Connor, he pulled up to next to me and I got in.

"Hey." I said simply.

"Hey. So, where did you go?" he asked.

I looked down at the floor of the car, "Umm, I just had to take care of... someone." I muttered.

"Oh. That wouldn't be Drew would it?" he joked.

I chuckled a bit, "No, it wasn't Drew. It was someone I knew, a lot. At least that's what I thought. But everyone get's surprised once in a while." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"So... what have you all been doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, there's been singing. Travis dared Katie to sing Believer, Jason sang Castle, Nico sang New Rules, Silena sang Countdown, Leo sang Let it go, and when I left Travis was singing Breaking Free." Connor said.

I laughed a bit and smiled, "I would like to see that."

He grinned, "I have it all on camera."

"No doubt you do." I said.

I looked out the window, frowning again, I thought about my mentor and his brother. I met his brother once, he was rude, really rude. They had a fight at dinner and then Sky told me that we were going, I tried to talk, but he didn't resonde to me, next thing I know he was terriozing people.

"We're here." Connor said breaking me out of my thought.

I looked at the mansion in front of us, I got out of the car.

"Piper's dad is Tristen Mclean." he said.

"Oh really?" I said queitly.

Connor lead me to the backyard and there was Piper singing Blank Space:

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no  
Screaming, crying, perfect storm  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose gardens filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Everyone clapped, even I did, she was great at singing, she noticed me and ran up to me pulling me into hug.

"Ember! I'm so glad you made it!" she cried.

"Great to see you too Piper." I said, she dragged to the circle and plopped me down next to her.

"So who's going next?" Piper asked.

"Percy, and he's singing Ready Aim Fire!" Annabeth said,


	12. Ready, Aim, Fire (Percy)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Percy P.O.V.)**

"What?! But Annabeth..." I whined.

She laughed, "Do it Seaweed Brain." she said.

"Fine Wise Girl." I said then walked up to the stage.

Everyone cheered me on, well Nico and Ember just gave me thumbs up, that was the best reaction I was going to get. Annabeth turned on the song and I started to sing, oh how was this going to be embarrising.

With our backs to the wall  
The darkness will fall  
We never quite thought  
We could lose it all

Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire  
An empire is falling  
In just one day  
You close your eyes  
And the glory fades  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away

Off in the distance  
There is resistance  
Bubbling up and festering  
Hey mr motion  
Make me a potion  
Shake it all up  
With your mistery  
How come I've never seen  
Your face around here  
I know every single face  
Around here  
A man on a mission  
Changing the vision  
I was never welcome here  
We don't have the choice to stay  
We'd rather die than  
Do it your way

With our backs to the wall  
The darkness will fall  
We never quite thought  
We could lose it all

Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire  
An empire is falling  
In just one day  
You close your eyes  
And the glory fades  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away

Checking the casing  
Shaking and pacing  
This is the tunnels life  
Blood in the writting  
Stuck in the fighting  
Look through the riffle's sight  
How come I've never seen  
Your face around here  
I know every single face  
Around here  
Hearing the echo  
Holding the shackle  
I was never welcome here  
We don't have the choice to stay  
We'd rather die than  
Do it your way

With our backs to the wall  
The darkness will fall  
We never quite thought  
We could lose it all

Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire  
An empire is falling  
In just one day  
You close your eyes  
And the glory fades  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away

Oh  
Oh oh  
Oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh

With our backs to the wall  
The darkness will fall  
We never quite thought  
We could lose it all

Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire  
An empire is falling  
In just one day  
You close your eyes  
And the glory fades  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away  
Ready aim fire  
Ready aim fire away

Everyone cheered, well everyone Nico and Ember, they seemed to be having a silent conversation. I smiled and walked off the stage, Nico and Ember realized that I had walked off and cheered with everyone else, well they clapped.

"So? Who's going next?" Connor asked.

"Why my dear brother, Annabeth shall of course." Travis said in a fake british accent.

"I concur my dear brother." Connor said in the same accent.

"Annabeth, it has been decide! You will sing Halo by Beyoncé." the Stolls said.


	13. Halo (Annabeth)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Annabeth P.O.V)**

My jaw dropped, "What?!" I yelled.

Connor and Travis exchanged a grin I can only explina in trouble, they nodded.

"But... but!" I protested.

"Just do it Annabeth, they're just going to annoy you to do it. I mean, we're all going to go eventually." Ember said.

I bit my lip and Ember gave me a encourging nodded, despite she was trying to get Silena to stop messing with her hair. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I said throwing my hands in the air and stalked to the stage.

I grabbed the microphone and Ember turned on the song, I started to sing as well as embarrised:

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you win  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

I finshed and Ember gave me a thumbs up and the closet thing to a smirk. She smiled at her and she blinked once, I assumed it was a good thing. I walked off the stage and sat next to Percy.

"You were great Annabeth!" Piper squealed.

I laughed, "Thanks, so... um, who goes next?"

"Calypso!" the Stoll's yelled


	14. Sweet Dreams (Calypso)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Calypso P.O.V)**

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You're going next and you're going to sing Sweet Dreams by Beyonce!" Travis yelled.

I blinked and probably turned red, "Uh.. okay..." I mumbled.

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, Leo turned on the song.

Every night I rush to my bed

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you

When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head

Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains; you're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere

Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air

Cause you're mine

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers

I wrap you around all of my thoughts

Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there

To wrap your arms around me for real

And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains; you're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere

Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air

Cause you're mine

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart

So it will remain

Not even death could make us part

What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere

Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air

Cause you're mine

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

I finished with a appaluase, even Ember and Nico clapped lightly, they were sitting next to each other, and clapped, they glanced at each other several times, but I didn't really think much of it much of the time. I walked down the stage and sat down next to my boyfriend Leo.

"So? Who goes next?" I asked.

The Stoll's shared a smirk, "Frank Zhang, you have been nominated to sing next in this little contest of ours!" they said together.

"And you my dear friend..." started Connor

"Are going to sing..." Travis added

"Eye of the Tiger by Survivor!" they said together.


	15. Eye of the Tiger (Frank)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Frank P.O.V.)**

"Uh... okay? I don't know that song though..." I said.

"Just go along with the music, I didn't know mine." Jason said.

"Um okay...?" I said.

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, "Um.. start the song?" I mumbled.

Connor started the music and I started to sing. Gods this was going to be embarrising.

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

I finished and my face was as red as an apple probably. I was so not prepared to be a rock song, but I sang it. Everyone cheered and I rushed off the stage.

"Frank you were great!" Hazel said giving me a kiss on the cheek, I turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Glad you think so Haze, 'cause you're going next!" the Stolls shouted.


	16. You belong with me (Hazel)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Hazel's P.O.V.)**

I shrugged, "Um, okay. What song?"

"You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift" Travis said.

"Okay." I said simply.

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, inside? I was screaming, I never really sang and I was scared, but I didn't show it. The music started and I opened my mouth.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me

I was crying with joy by the time I finished. I stepped down the stage and ran up to Frank, he hugged me as I cried in his shoulder. Everyone was cheering.

"I love you Hazel." I heard Frank whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Frank." I said.

I got off him and wiped away my tears and we all started laughing, even Ember pulled a small smile off.

"Wait a minute... Beckendorf hasn't gone!" Travis said.

"You're right my dear brother... Beckendorf, you shall sing..." Connor trailed off, thinking of the song Beckendorf should sing.

"Counting Stars by One Republic." Travis said.

* * *

 **(Beckendorf P.O.V.)**

"Okay." I said.

I would try, I was a fixer, not a singer, but since everyone else was doing it, I would do it too. Beside's I've heard Counting Stars, it wasn't as embarrissing as when Leo sang Let it go. I walked up to the stage, still wondering why Piper even has one in the first place, and held to microphone. Silena started the music, and I tried my best to sing Counting Stars. Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my faces flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
The old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I closed my mouth, a bit out of breath and everyone clapped. I didn't know if it was out of courtesy or they actually liked it, I didn't dwell on it and I walked down the stage and sat next to Silena on the grass.

"You did great hon." Silena said.

"You were better." I said.

She smiled, "I know." she joked.

I laughed and kissed her.

"Get a room you two! Anyway, our boy Will hasn't gone! I think it's time we have him go. What do you think Connor?" Travis asked.

"Of course! He shall sing Love Song by Taylor Swift. With some ajustments of course."


	17. Counting Stars (Beckendorf)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Beckendorf P.O.V.)**

"Okay." I said.

I would try, I was a fixer, not a singer, but since everyone else was doing it, I would do it too. Beside's I've heard Counting Stars, it wasn't as embarrissing as when Leo sang Let it go. I walked up to the stage, still wondering why Piper even has one in the first place, and held to microphone. Silena started the music, and I tried my best to sing Counting Stars. Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my faces flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
The old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I closed my mouth, a bit out of breath and everyone clapped. I didn't know if it was out of courtesy or they actually liked it, I didn't dwell on it and I walked down the stage and sat next to Silena on the grass.

"You did great hon." Silena said.

"You were better." I said.

She smiled, "I know." she joked.

I laughed and kissed her.

"Get a room you two! Anyway, our boy Will hasn't gone! I think it's time we have him go. What do you think Connor?" Travis asked.

"Of course! He shall sing Love Song by Taylor Swift. With some ajustments of course."


	18. Love Song (Will)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

I raised my eyebrow, "What kind of ajustments?" I asked.

Knowing the Stolls, 'ajustments' were probably not good.

"Oh nothing." Travis handed me a paper and shoved me to the stage, "Just read those lyrics."

"Oh sure, he get's a lyric sheet!" Jason said.

"You're song didn't have ajustments Jason." Annabeth pointed out.

"But.." Jason started to say.

"It's fine Jason!" Piper said, Jason went quietly.

"Okay, sing!" Connor said, he turned on the music adn I started.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Julio"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be yours

It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Julio"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the yours

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Julio, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white suit

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

I finished, both Nico and I faces were red.

The Stolls started laughing, and the other stifiled laughs.

"Seriously? What is so funny about this?" Ember asked, she was the only one who was serious about this, her arms were crossed and she looked pisst, "Seriously, I don't see the problem!" she yelled.

"It's ju-just th-that Will and Ni-Nico are da-dating and it's so fu-funny!" Travis said between laughes.

"There is nothing funny about people being gay! So what. Although the song was sweet Will." she said.

"Uh, thanks?" I said as I walked off the stage.

Yup, everyone except Nico, Ember and I were on the grass laughing.

"YES! YES! SOLANGELO IS REAL! YEAH!" Jason yelled as he starting go in circles hopping up and down.

"Um... solangelo?" Nico asked, "What in the name of Hades is that?"

"Your SHIP name!" Jason yelled.

"Can we move on to a different topic please!" Ember yelled, her voice outnumber the laughter and screaming.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh girl, calm down." Leo said.

Everyone settled down and Travis had a evil glint in his eyes.


	19. The Nights (Connor)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Connor's P.O.V.)**

He saw his brother's spark, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"You see my dear brother... you haven't gone... so... YOU NOW HAVE TO GO!" Travis yelled.

I grinned, "Gladly! What song, dear brother?" I asked.

"The Nights by Avicii." Travis said.

"Easy as pie."

I walked up to the stage and put the microphone on the tripod. My brother put on the song and of course, I sang.

Hey, once upon a younger year  
When all our shadows disappeared  
The animals inside came out to play  
Hey, when face to face with all our fears  
Learned our lessons through the tears  
Made memories we knew would never fade

One day my father—he told me,  
"Son, don't let it slip away"  
He took me in his arms, I heard him say,

"When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid."

He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember."  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

When thunder clouds start pouring down  
Light a fire they can't put out  
Carve your name into those shinning stars  
He said, "Go venture far beyond the shores.  
Don't forsake this life of yours.  
I'll guide you home no matter where you are."

One day my father—he told me,  
"Son, don't let it slip away."  
When I was just a kid I heard him say,

"When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid."

He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember."  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

I had finished, bowed, and did a mic-drop. I laughed with everyone else. Everyone was laughed as well as clapped, well Ember and Nico clapped by then I kinda gave out trying to get any other reaction, but they clapped with was nice.

"Ha! Take that Travis!" I said as I high 5'ed him.

He glanced at Ember and smirked, he glanced at me, we shared a tricker grin and I nodded.

"Ember!" Travis yelled.

"Uh yeah?" she asked.

"You're going next." I said.

"Wha-what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"You're going to sing next!" Travis shouted.

Her jaw dropped.


	20. Soap (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Ember P.O.V.)**

"Oh no. No, no, no." I said, I was so not going to sing, "Uh-huh, let me stop you there. I'm not going to sing, not now, not ever."

"Come on Ember! Everyone else did it. Here I'll let you choose the song." Connor suggested.

"Does she have to?" Travis asked.

"Here, I will sing, if I can choose the song." I said, "No negotiating."

Travis adn Connor shared a look and they nodded.

"Okay, deal." they said.

"Good." I said simply.

I walked up to the stage and took the microphone from the floor when Connor mic-dropped it, I put it back on the tripod, and I gripped it. Hard, I was nervous, I had never sang in front of crowd.

"What song are you going to sing?" Will asked.

"Soap by Melanie Martinez." I replied simply.

"Never heard of that song..." Travis said.

"Well now you are. Can you just start the song someone?" I asked.

Percy searched up the song and put it on. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I was going to keep them closed till I finished, I started to sing.

Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up

I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I'd never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

Think I got myself in trouble  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word "love"  
Threw a toaster in the bathtub  
I'm sick of all the games I have to play

I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I'd never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I'd never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

I finished the song and opened my eyes, they were silent. I rushed off the stage, I was bonbarded with clapping.

"Jeez, Ember! You never told us that you were a great singer!" Piper squealed.

"You were great!" Silena said.

My face turned red as a beet, "U-uh... thanks." I said.

I sighed, I had sang, and I survived, good job Ember. I sighed again and sat down on the grass.


	21. Imagine Dragons mashup (Nico)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Nico P.O.V.)**

I won't lie, Ember was great, she didn't say anything after that, I got that, she was embarissed, everyone had seen her, and knowing th Stolls, they probably were going to post it. Travis and Connor held a silent conversation.

 _This won't be good._ I thought.

"Ember, Nico?" Travis asked.

"Um... yeah?" Ember said.

"You two are going to sing. Together." Connor said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!" Ember and I yelled.

"Yeah. Believer, Thunder, Whatever It Takes Imagine Dragons mashup." Travis explained.

"So I have to sing _again_?" Ember squeaked.

"Oh come on Em! Please! You're a great singer!" Piper pleaded.

"Gee thanks Pipes." I said.

"You too!" Piper said blushing.

"Yeah, that's why we want you two sing together. We want to see how you two work together." Travis said.

I looked at Ember, "Well? Wanna be my new singing partner?" I asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. But you two," gesturing to the Stolls, "Are in _**sooo**_ much trouble."

We walked up to the stage and Piper handed me another microphone and tripod. Jason turned on the song and we sang.

(Reg.-NICO **Bold-EMBER** Underlined-BOTH)

 **First thing's first I'mma say all the words inside my head**  
 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been**  
Just a young gun  
With a quick fuse  
I was uptight  
Wanna let loose

Second thing second don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea  
 **In the foyer**  
 **Take a number**  
 **I was lightning**  
 **Before the thunder** (thunder)

 **Whip, whip**  
 **Run me like a race horse**  
 **Hold me like a rip cord**  
Break me down and build me up  
 **I wanna be the**  
 **Slip, slip**  
 **Word upon your**  
 **Lip, lip**  
 **Letter that you**  
 **Rip, rip**  
Break me down and build me up  
 **Whatever it takes!**

 **(Pain!)**  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You broke me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
 **Cause I love the adrenaline in my vein** s  
Whatever it takes  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
 **Whatever it takes**

Third things third, set a prayer for the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove  
 **Kids were laughing in my classes**  
 **While I was scheming for the masses**

 **Whip, whip**  
 **Run me like a race horse**  
 **Hold me like a rip cord**  
 **Break me down and build me up**  
 **I wanna be the**  
 **Slip, slip**  
 **Word upon your**  
 **Lip, lip**  
 **Letter that you**  
 **Rip, rip**  
 **Break me down and build me up**  
 **Whatever it takes!**

(Pain!)  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You broke me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You break me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes

We finished but a part of me, wanted to continue, our voices joined as one, and I thought it was pretty good


	22. They're great! (Will)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

* * *

 **(Will P.O.V.)**

Nico and Ember singing together, they were just great! After the ID (Imagine Dragons) mashup, they did another mashup. A FOB mashup (Fall out boy)

(Reg.-NICO **Bold-EMBER** Underlined-BOTH)

Immortals, we could be immortals  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

Immortals, we could be immortals  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**  
 **No, there's nothing wrong with me**  
 **The kids are all wrong**  
 **The story's all off**  
 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
 **I never meant for you to fix yourself**

 **Oooooooh**  
 **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass)**  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals,  
We could be immortals,  
You will remember me, remember me for centuries  
Immortals, we could be immortals  
You will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Immortals

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Immortals

 **Won't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of any cheater  
 **And you're a cherry blossom**  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone too soon

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass)  
 **Oooooooh,**  
 **I try to picture me without you but I can't**

'Cause we could be immortals,  
We could be immortals,  
You will remember me, remember me for centuries  
Immortals, we could be immortals  
You will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Immortals

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Immortals  


After that, they did another song.

 **Round and round like a**  
 **horse on a carousel, we go,**  
 **Will I catch up to love? I**  
 **could never tell, I know,**  
 **Chasing after you is**  
 **like a fairytale, but I,**  
 **Feel like I'm glued on**  
 **tight to this carousel**

All my friends are  
heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people  
that they loved one day  
Docked away  
 **Just because we check**  
 **the guns at the door**  
 **Doesn't mean our brains will**  
 **change from hand grenades**  
You'll never know  
psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know  
murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, how'd I get  
here, sitting next to you?  
But after all I've said

 **Round and round like a**  
 **horse on a carousel, we go,**  
 **Will I catch up to love? I**  
 **could never tell, I know,**  
 **Chasing after you is**  
 **like a fairytale, but I,**  
 **Feel like I'm glued on**  
 **tight to this carousel**

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
 **You'll never know**  
 **freakshow sitting next to you**  
 **You'll have some weird**  
 **people sitting next to you**  
You'll think "how did I get  
here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said

All my friends are  
heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

I know,  
Chasing after you is  
like a fairytale, but I,  
 **Feel like I'm glued on**  
 **tight to this carousel**

Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?  
You threw it in this damn coin slot

All my friends are  
heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

Why'd you come, you knew  
you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
You look like you might be one of us

They stopped and looked at us, we all clapped and cheered, they turned red and walked off the stage, they exchanged a glance that said something like, _we both know_ , I didn't really think about that. I hugged Nico.

"Neeks you were great!" I said.

"Thanks." Nico muttered.

I laughed and kissed his head, "You really were."


	23. Sleepover? (Nico)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, SELF-HARM**

* * *

 **(Nico P.O.V.)**

Everyone was completing me, I snuck a glance at Ember, she was standing away from the crowd, but she seemed lost in thought.

"Hey! I've got a great idea! We should all have a sleepover! Will that be okay Pipes?" Silena asked.

"Of couse!" Piper said.

The girls got excited and said something about planning or something and huddled in a group, and the boys they just talked, I wasn't interested very much, so I went to Ember, she wasn't with teh group of girls, just picking at the grass.

"Hey." I muttered, social interactions weren't my best strong suit but I tried, I felt I had a lot of common with Ember.

Ember's head jerk to her side, looking at, she sighed... in relief? "Uh, hey Nico." she said.

"You were great." I said.

She scoffed, "Uh... yeah thanks." she muttered, she winced a couple times.

"You okay?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yeah. I'm fine... so... sleepover huh? What's with girls these days.." she muttered.

I shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure. You're different though." I said queitly.

She looked at me, "Uh not in bad way though!" I said quickly.

She blinked, "Huh? Oh I know."

I was confused, "Um okay..?"

She looked around, like she was expecting something to come down and attack her.

"Um Ember?"

She snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, even for people like me, this wasn't normal.

She didn't answer my question at first, she sighed, and looked like she was thing, she opened her mouth then closed it again. It was a good 5 minutes and 43 seocnds before she answered me. Yes I counted, I do that went I was nervous or just bored.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." she said, she didn't sound so sure, "Um... Nico... can.. I ask you a personal question?" she said, she worded her sentance very well.

"Um... sure?" what was she going to ask, was she going to ask about Will.

"How did you know... we didn't even talk about..." she muttered.

She lost me there, "I'm sorry, you lost me there." I said.

She sighed and shook her head, "Nevermind, it's not important." she said, again she didn't sound so sure.

Piper and Silena squealed, "Everyone! Everyone!" they called.

We formed a circle when we went over and sat down.

"So? Plan for this weird sleepover thing?" Will asked.

"One, we go swimming in the pool and have some fun. Two, dinner. Three, random games and stuff. Four, whatever we didn't do on step three we do on step four. Five, we get ready for bed. Six, we play truth or dare. Seven, we get Nico adn Ember to sing again becuase they are absoulutly amazing! Eight, I guess we talk about school and some stuff. Nine, we brush our teeth slash, kinda of a makeover for the girls. Ten, we go to bed." Silena said.

Ember just nodded, "Seems very... planned."

"I know right!" Piper squeaked.

"But I'm not singing. Not again." Ember pleaded.

This got everyone attention, Ember hardly pleaded.

"You okay? If we made you uncomfor-" Hazel started.

"No. It's not that it's..." she trailed off, she seemed to be thinking again, like she was deciding if she was going to tell. She shook her head, "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"Okay... if you want to tell us you can." Piper said, giving us all a look, _don't push her_ it seemed to say.

I blinked once, and she nodded slightly.

"So let's go get in the pool!" Silena said.

We went inside and spilt into different rooms, boys in one, girls in the other.


	24. Darkness and Blood (Ember)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, VIOLENCE, DRUG-TAKING**

 **THIS STORY GET'S DARK FAST!**

* * *

 **(Ember P.O.V.)**

I followed the girls to Piper's room. It was mostly white and there was some dark borwn, it was comfy... more or less.

"Come on Annabeth!" Silena squealed.

"No. I'm not wearing _that_." Annabeth said disgusted.

I agreed with her, it was a strappy x-shaped cross, showing off most of her body. Silena was wearing a micro swimsuit, showing off most of her skin, I never know why, but I didn't really want to know. Piper, thank the gods, was much more covered when she got out of the bathroom. It was just a simple dark brown bikini, but it covered a decent amount of skin. Only her arms, legs, and a bit of her stomach showed.

"I'll wear this. I'll be back." Annabeth said as she left with a silver swim suit.

Silena pouted, "Fine, what do you want to wear Em?" she asked.

I was on the bed looking at the room and I hadn't picked out a swimsuit. I shrugged and looked at the rack, after ten minutes of looking, I picked out a dark red swimsuit. the top went down to my rib cage and the botttom was like shorts, they stopped at my wrist so I thought it was decent. Annabeth had gotten out 5 minutes ago and I got changed quickly. We walked out of the room, and the boys gawked at Silena, well everyone except Will, Nico, and Frank. _Finally! Some decent guys who don't gawk at girls who show off too much skin. Well they are gay so..._ I thought staring at the floor which was just a simple dark brown carpet.

"Percy! You're staring!" Annabeth said.

"Jason!" Piper yelled getting Jason's attention.

"Travis!" Katie whined.

They caught the boys attention and the girls slapped them, not hand, but ouch. I winced at the sound and closed my eyes, trying to shake out of my memory, oops to late...

 _ **~Start Flashback~**_

"I told you to move them on the west side of the wall, not the east!" a man barked, "Don't you listen? You idiot boy!"

"Well your boss told him to move the crates to the east! He's just following orders!" I pleaded.

The man slapped me, "Orders change. Deal with it. Now get you're lazy ass up. You've got a show in an hour, plus you have to a job to do!"

I got up, my head hurt. A lot. the man walked away, and a blonde came up to me.

"Hey sis? You're okay right?" he asked worriedly. I nodded, he was five, he was way too young a waiter, and he was also three years younger than me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, "You better get back."

He nodded and left my side, I went to the vanity and covered the red mark with bronzer and some concealer.

"Hey! Emma! Get you're ass over here!" the man called.

I sighed and left to come, he was yelling at Luke, my brother.

"DID YOU LITTLE RETARD LISTEN? NO! I SAID TO PUT THE WHISKEY ON THE WEST SIDE, AND TO PUT THE PINOT GRIGIO ON THE NORTH SIDE! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! THEN WHAT? YOU FALL ON YOUR LAZY ASS AND SHATTER THE BOXES, NOW WE'RE RUNNING LOW! YOU IDIOT BOY!" the man said.

"Hey! He's 5, he's not going to remeber everything! There's also stuff around the floor so we easliy trip and fall." I snapped.

"Shut up yyou little slut, now go and entertain the guests!" the man said, I left.

 _ **~Flash forward three months~**_

I had finished my shift and I was sore and tired. I heard a slap, a bang, and screaming from the storageroom. I rushed to the storage room and I saw my brother. My poor poor Luke was on the floor, with slap marks and glass in his chest.

"Oh my god! Luke what happened?" I cried.

"Pain... fell... crash..." he muttered.

"No, no, no. Luke... don't die..." I cried.

He stopped breathing, he just stopped. I cried, a shadow came up behind me, I turned around. The man was there.

"Get up you bitch. He died, deal with it slut. Now you're now working overtime from now on, you've got a show in 5, clean up and get your ass out there." he snapped.

I dropped my dead brother's body, "Really? MY BROTHER'S DEAD, HE WAS FIVE GOD DAMN IT! AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO SING, PLEASURE WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE WAY OLDER THAN ME, AND WORK OVERTIME?! AM I AT LEAST GETTING A BIGGER PAY?" I yelled, my face was hot and covered in tear.

He scoffed, "Pfft, you don't get paid for being a sluttly girl Emma. Now go!" he yelled.

I cried even more, "MY NAME ISN'T EMMA DAMN IT! IT'S EMBER! EMBER ROSALYNN OHITA, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN DO YOU? YOU JUST CARE ABOUT MONEY! DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU! DAMN THIS CASINO! DAMN THIS JOB!" I yelled then ran out, crying, I ran out of the casino in my short dress crying, blood staining my hands... My brother's blood.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"Ember? Ember are you okay." a heard a man's voice called.

My impusles fired, I jerked up and punched whoever the heck it was. I opened my eyes fully and it was Leo, he had a bloody nose know.

"Oh gods. Leo, I'm sorry." I said panting.

"Ember are you sure you're okay?" Will asked.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, I looked t my hands, no blood. I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Ember, you throw a mean punch." Leo joked, even with a bloody nose, he could still crack a joke.

I"m so sorry Leo, it was... uh.." I trailed off, _could I tell them about my past... about my brother, my job, the asylum?_

We headed to the kitchen where Leo cleaned up, I sighed and put my head in my hands, the words still echoed from all this time... I was 15 now, but the words since I was 7 stayed there...

 _Get up you bitch, he's dead, deal with it. Deal with it... you were a terrible sister anyway, you were just a slut, a dirty slut who sang and danced and gave people pleasure._

"That isn't who I am, not anymore. Damn it just go away you..." I muttered.

"What?" Percy asked.

I scowled, "Nevermind. I'm talking to..." talking to who? My boss? I shook my head, "Nevermind. I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean too."

"It's okay Em. It happens to everyone. It's probably just hormones or something." Will said.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Okay one, this," gesturing to Leo's nose which Will had to crack into place since I broke it, "Does not happen to everyone. Two, please _**do not**_ talk about hormones. I've enough." I growled.

"What are you-" Connor started to ask, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare ask. I'm not going to relive that. But hehe, I just did, so why the hell does it matter. He's dead, and he was right." I muttered.

"What... who's dead? Who's right? Who's "he"?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh nevermind." I said.

"Ember, you know we're here for you. That's what friend's are for." Nico said, putting a hand on my arm.

I flinched away before he could even touch me, "Um, you can't help me with this. No one can, well I suppose he could... but he's dead... damn, sometimes I wished I didn't killed, despite he was trying to kill me..." I muttered.

"Wait what?" Leo asked.

"Oops, said too much..." I squeaked.

"Ember..." Annabeth said.

I bit my tounge till it bled. I was queit for a couple of minutes, then I had this nauseous feeling. I rushed to the sink and very much so, threw up blood.

"Woah... Ember, yeah you're not okay at all." Will said.

I spit out some blood, "Yeah, no kidding."

"How long as this been going on?" Will asked me.

"What makes you think this isn't th first time?" I snapped.

"Becuase you aren't freaking out, you've obviously had this reaction before." Will snapped back.

I threw up again, "Fine! Fine! It's not the first. It's been happening since I was 5!" I yelled.

"5!?" Will shreiked, "Ember, what happened tell me now." he demanded.

"Fine, it was some drug I had!" I snapped.

"A drug? What kind of drug?" Frank asked.

"Well I don't know." Threw up again, "If I knew, I would've told a doctor!" threw up again, this was getting annoying.

"No you wouldn't, becuase you don't tell anyone anything, and you very much now." Will said.

I was panting, but I stopped throwing up, I had counted, three's the minute, "Okay fine. I know! Okay happy now?!"

"No, I'm not Ember. I would very much know what the drug is." Will said.

I frowned, then I realized how my brother died, "He wasn't... oh gods, why did they freaking have to do that... then the glass... oh..." I mumbled.

"You want to know the drug?" I asked.

"Yes." Will said.

I looked around, my friends were all worried, if I told them this, they would get even more worried, I couldn't handle that, no.

"Fine, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Will. Come with me." I said, then went to the next room.

"You can't repeat what I told you in this room to anyone? Got it?" I asked.

They agreed. I sighed, I was going to tell them the most horrifying thing in any person's nightmare.


	25. Secrets, songs, phone calls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PJO OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, VIOLENCE, SELF-HARM!**

* * *

 **(Piper P.O.V.)**

Ember had never talked about her past, I thought it was jsut hard for her, since she had lost control and stuff, but it was much much more than that. She told us all about the casino, the man, her brother and worst of all, the cocaine that she as forced to have. When she finished the story, she was at the verge of tears. She didn't tell us everything, the first thing she said, but she told us some stuff.

"The other's should really hear this, Ember, can we at least tell them some parts?" I asked.

She frowned, but she nodded, "You can tell them about the casino and my brother, but don't tell them about the drug. I'll tell them later. I promise."

"Of course, that's you're place to tell, not ours." Hazel said.

"You know that there is a cure for the drug. Well, something you can stop it from happening again." Will said.

"Yeah I know. It was just so much and... you know how I told you about my... er... job?" Ember asked, "Well, I was so scared and I thought that if I threw up enough blood, maybe all of the uh... hormones would go away."

Will shook his head, "Does nayone else know about this?"

"Well there that man, my boss, but I killed him a while ago, um Talia knew, but again she's dead, my brother knew, he's dead, my mentor Sky Hunter knew, but I killed him earlier today, there's Heather, but she died in car acciden-" Will cut Ember off.

"Is there anyone _alive_ that knows?" he asked.

Ember thought for a minute, "Nope." she said, poping the "p", "Well besides four of course. Other than that, no. They all died somehow. Okay most of the died from or becuase me, it wasn't my fault they hated me! Okay that's a lie, they all have very good reason to hate me."

"Like?" Nico asked.

"Talia, well she beileved I betrayed her becuase I couldn't kill Glitch. Sky Hunter, well he's pretty pisst at his brother, and his brother is pretty pisst at me because I kill his daughter," she said, Will gave her a strange look, "Hey it was an accident, it was a war zone William!" she said.

Will flinched, no one used his full name but his mother when she got pisst.

"Anyway, Heather hated me becuase I turned down her brother, becuase he asked me once if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said no, seriously what 18 year old guy asked a 9 year old to be his girlfirend? Dude had problems."

"Once?" Nico asked.

"Oh yes, he dead, he had a bar fight. Lot's of punches, blood loss. Told him to lay low on the sugar drinks, never listened to me that boy." she muttered.

"Ember... we're here for you don't forget that." Hazel said.

She nodded sighed and nodded.

 **(Nico P.O.V)**

Half of what Ember said didn't make sense, I mean it made sense, but why did everyone die, it seemed Ember would take care of that. I wanted to find out why everyone died.

"Everyone except Ember get out." I said.

"Nico, are you-" Will started.

"Yeah. I need to talk to her. Alone." I said.

Hazel gave me a _are-you-sure_ look, I nodded. She sighed.

"Come on, let's go tell the other's so they at least now some of it." Hazel said.

She looked at Ember for permission and she blinked and nodded slightly, but it seemed more of a bow. Piper, Will, and Hazel left the room, I sighed, it was silent, I seemed like neither of us were great at starting conversations.

"So... what did you want to me about?" she asked, although she seemed lost on thought.

"Why did everyone die? Everyone who knew well your past?" I asked.

she shrugged, "Some people... they die when they know stuff... You remember that song we sang. Carasoul and Heathens?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, what did a song mashup have to do with death.

"Pay attention to the lyrics." she said simply, then she sang certain parts of the song.

Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people  
that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check  
the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will  
change from hand grenades  
You'll never know  
psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know  
murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, how'd I get  
here, sitting next to you?  
But after all I've said

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
You'll never know  
freakshow sitting next to you

Why'd you come, you knew  
you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
You look like you might be one of us

"It isn't really me who kills them. It's what they know. I tried to warn them, they didn't listen." she said.

"What are you saying Ember? That everyone who knows this will die?" I asked.

She softly chuckled, "No. I'm saying what people know should sometiems remain secrets. If you spill those secrets, well then you end up dead. I should know..." she said.

"But you aren't dead, how can you know?"

"When I was 10, I was forced to give out information, I did. I almost died that day, okay I did die on that day. I was dead for three minutes."

I went silent, "How did you.."

"How did I survive? I'm not sure, someone helped me. I didn't know who it was. I woke up in a forest, not in the room."

"I see..."

"Some parts are true. People like me... we know your intentions." Ember sighed, "Let's go. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

I nodded, ending our conversation. We got up from the chairs and Ember put her hand on the doornob.

"Oh Nico, your promise still stands, what we just talked about, tell no one." Ember turned the door nob and walked out.

I followed shortly after and sat at the island in the kitchen.

"Wow... oh gods Ember. I'm so sorry." Calypso said.

"It's fine. I'm fine now, it doesn't happen anymore." she said, she seemed fazed again.

* * *

 **(Ember P.O.V)**

 **Shadow: Did you have to tell them?**

 **Me: Well no, but they were going to find out eventually.**

 **Onyx: Shadow, she's just trying to save her friends!**

 **Me: Do you two ever stop fighting? You've been fighting since I got here.**

 **Shadow: I don't like this place, not enough shadows for me to check on you.**

 **Onyx: You mean to stalk her Shadow. Seriously, she can handle herself, be a nice doggy and don't stalk her.**

 **Shadow: One problem, I'm not nice, whatsoever.**

 **Me: Shut up _please_. Both of you. You two are giving me a headache. Shadow, I thank you, but I'm fine, Onyx, the three of us aren't nice, it's kind of our personality. Now both of you scram and make up, come back in the morning or something. **

* * *

I sighed and shook my head, the headache had been fainter, but still felt like nails in my head. I didn't show any of these, I had a bit of trouble showing pain, or really anything very much.

"Gods, how did you get through all that?" Percy asked, Annabeth nudged him and sent him a glare.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure... Besides getting killed in every single place in the world, I'm not sure how I'm not dead yet."

"Um, Ember..." Katie asked.

"Okay, this is going to sound like a creepy question, but... what do you do on your spare time?"

I thought about how I would answer this, hmm let's see, well I run from the law, usally it had to do some weird job, and I hurt myself. I wasn't going to tell them any of these, so I just shurgged, "I don't know. Usally it consists of random stuff."

"Like?" Jason asked.

Why are they so interested in what I do in my free time? "Well... it usally consist of some weird job. A bit of this, bit of that." I muttered.

"Like?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, you all reminded me of Shadow sometimes." I muttered.

 **Shadow: I heard that!**

 **Onyx: Shut up.**

I scoffed, "Both of you shut up, and I know you heard that Shadows." I growled.

"Uh... Ember, who are you talking to?" Hazel asked.

I shook my head, "Nevermind. It's um... complecated..." I frowned, I was trying to remember, but what? My finger started drumming the counter, like a beat. My mind picked up a beat. "Think I just remembered something I think I left the faucet. Think I got myself in trouble So I fill the bath with bubbles." I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

I went silent, what was I talking about? "Uh, I'm not sure..." I muttered. I closed my eyes, trying to figure something, I was trying to find a string of words, random words. I scowled, "Why must you be so hard to find." I growled.

"Who are you talking too?" Will asked, he probably thought I was delusional.

I sighed, my eyes still closed, but all I saw was another part flashback.

 _ **~Start Flashback~**_

August 23rd, my birthday I hated that day, my best friend had died. 

We were driving and singing songs, and laughing, it was 8:00 p.m. we had just finished dinner. Some drunk driver rang a red light, we had crash. My seat belt broke, and I fell on the headborad, glass had flown into my skin, I looked to my left. My friend, had a big glass shatter in his ribcage.

"No! NO! I'm not lettting you die!" I screamed, I moved from the passanger seat, which was hard, I somehow held my dear friend.

"Ember...? I can't feel anything... I'm soo tired, let me sleep..." he had whispered.

"No, you have to stay awake Diablo! Please, I don't want to lose anymore family." I said, I had considered my friends as family.

"Ember... so tired..." he murmured.

"No! No! Not again..." I sobbed, he just like my brother had died in my arms by glass.

I cried for 20 minutes or so, I wasn't counting. I heard sirens, and shouting from outside, I paid no mind to that, my friend had died.

"Why does everyone I care about die?" I whispered to myself.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" someone yelled.

I heard the car door open, the driver's side, a medic with blonde hair and blue eyes had opened the door.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He coaxed.

"No! No I'm not! He's dead! I'm not safe! I was never safe in the first place!" I cried.

He pried me out of the car, somehow, it took several medics to pry me apart from Diablo, I had spent a good three weeks in the hosipital. The man, the one who had pried me out of the car, went by the name of Ravi. He checked up on me a lot while in the hosipital, I didn't talk for three weeks, they had relised me back to my mom, Angela Ohita. She tried to get me to talk, I never did, I only answered school related questions. I had shut myself in my room for three days. I sighed, there was nothing I could do. Everyone I cared about was going to die, then and there after, I just stopped making friends, why cost people their lives to be friends with me? To pity me, no I wouldn't do that. My brother died on his birthday August 9th, my best friend Diablo had died on my birthday. My 14th birthday had sucked.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

I gasped for air, we were outside again, and I was on the grass, I jerked up panting, my mouth hung open.

"Hey! She's awake!" I heard Leo cry.

I heard several splashes, _why was I outside?_

"Oh thank the gods! You're okay!" Silena said, she threw her arms around me and I flinched. Not only did I not like physical contact, she was dripping wet from the pool

I groaned, "How long?" I asked.

"About three hours. It's like 7 now." Nico said.

I groaned again, "Damn memories." I muttered, "Well I failed miserably."

"Failed what? Whatever it was I'm sure you didn't fail." Katie said reassurly.

I scoffed, "Oh I so failed it, and I failed my promise that I made a year ago."

"Which was?" Annabeth asked.

I frowned, "Get ready guys this is going to get dark fast." I told them about my sucky birthday, my friend, I never mentiond his name becuase for Connor's sake, the car crash, the hosipital, and the promise.

I finished and everyone was fidgety and looking at Connor, who was paler than Nico.

"Ember, wh-who was this?" he asked shaikly.

I looked him in the eye, green to blue, "I'm sorry Connor, my friend was Diablo Skyrah." I said slowly. We continued to have our intense eye contact. He said nothing, I expected that, and it was silent, I also expected that. Connor said but I fazed out again, pulling my self into Shadows.

 **Shadow: Well this is better! So many shadows!**

 **Onyx: I told you to stop being a freaky dog stalker! Ugh, you are so unbearable.**

 **Shadow: Hey! I take offense to that hairball.**

 **Onyx: I know you take offense to that and what did you just call me?**

 **Shadow: I called you a hairball, which is weird becuase you have like zero hair around your rib cage.**

 **Me: 1. Shadow stop being a stalker 2. Onyx, calm down, 3. get the Hella out of my head. Both of you.**

They left which was good, but what was bad was that I said it out lound and some of my friends were giving me weird looks. I shook my head and scowled and muttered something about shadows and pets. I closed my eyes trying to focus on something other than my pets, because they were arguing and that was giving me a headache. I phone buzzed, I made a habit of keeping it on me, I scowled again and answered it, I didn't even look at the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello again Ember." the voice said, Nova.

"What do you want?" I snapped, I didn't like Nova at _all_

My friends were giving me strange and worried looks, mostly Connor probably becuase I was going to die soon, which was probably true.

"Just a job, heard you with the sanes." she said.

"Oh really? And what exactly is this..." I sneered.

She laughed, it was as hollow as ever, "I have my sources my dear Em. As for the job, I need you to get something for me, SH21 died ealier correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, there's something on him that I want. It's a necklace, I assume you've seen it?" Nove asked.

I pulled out the necklace that I may or may not have stolen off my mentor. It looked like mirror, but it had a white gem in the middle, I frowned.

"Yeah, I know that necklace. Why do you want it?" I asked.

She laughed again, "The reason I want the necklace isn't your concern, but I assume you know of the forces?" she asked.

I scoffed, "If you don't you an idiot then."

"Get all the necklaces. That's your job, they're all over the school, just find the right people." she said then ended the call.

I put my hone back in my pocket and held the necklace, "No way Nova, you're not getting it that easly." I muttered and put the necklace back in my pocket. I sighed again and closed my eyes again.


End file.
